Those who have died
by iheartcrossovers
Summary: Three beings who have died awaken in a strange town. When Uzumaki Naruto, Sawatari Makoto, and L meet a certain substitute shinigami, the three are drawn into that shinigami's story. Naruto, Death Note, Kanon,and Bleach. Full Sum inside
1. The Meeting of Three

For those who don't know, this will be a small mini fic to go beside my story, the New Organization. This story actually takes place right after number IV joins in my story, the New Organization. The story will start before the soul society arc and will bring in some characters from Naruto, Death Note, Kanon and maybe some others. This fic will later somehow be incorporated into my Kingdom Hearts Storyline. Have fun! But one reason I'm writing this is because I have an idea in my head and I have to get it out or else I'll go crazy. Well have fun!

Full Summary: Naruto, L and Makoto from Naruto, Death Note and Kanon respectably have died, or rather become nobodies. But in a unique occurrence, the three instead of simply becoming a heartless and nobody, have become a nobody, a heartless and a soul. The three's souls have somehow arrived in the World of Bleach and soon meet Ichigo. Under Urahara, the gain their own unique powers and set out to help Ichigo in the soul society and Arrancar arc. The three form a unique bond of friendship and help each toehr so that they can return to their respective worlds.

This Chapter was Beta read and edited by Ace31592

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 

A young boy with blond hair opened his eyes to find himself looking up at the bright sky. He slowly got into a sitting position and shook his aching head. The boy started to look around as his eyes adjusted and found he was in an alleyway in-between two large buildings.

"I'm…not dead?" Uzumaki Naruto asked in wonder.

Akatsuki had extracted his demon. It was unreal. The nine tails that had tormented and saved him as long as he could remember was now gone from him. Naruto lifted his shirt to find, sure enough, that the seal was gone. He was free.

"Ha...HAHAHA! YES IT'S GONE! I'M NORMAL! And I'm not dead. Wait till I tell Sak-. Wait...First of all, where am I?"

Naruto walked out of the alleyway to find himself in the most bizarre world he had ever seen. The whole ground was concrete and there were metal things racing up and down the road. Towering above him were massive buildings with glass windows making up most of the walls. Oddly dressed people walked up and down smaller roads on the side. This environment stretched before Naruto as far as he could see.

Naruto gaped for a while at the sight then saw a middle aged man walking towards him.

"Hey, mister, can you-"

The man, however, just kept walking as if he hadn't heard anything.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!"

Naruto reached out to grab the man…but his hand passed right through the man's shoulder. Naruto stepped back in shock and turned to another person.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Naruto tired again and again, but got the same results. He could not touch anyone. No one could see him. No one could hear him. It was as if...

"I'm a ghost. I did die, didn't I?"

Naruto was dead. He was alone again.

WOAAAAAAAAA

"What the hell?"

* * *

"Auuuu, why can't anyone see me?"

Sawatari Makoto had woken up a couple hours ago to find herself in a city. However, this city was not her home, it was somewhere else. Makoto was currently sitting top of a building, recalling all of her past memories. When she had left her world, she was sickly, and could barley talk. But somehow, she had gotten her body back, all of her previous intelligence, and, most importantly, her memories.

Sawatari Makoto had originally been a fox. One day, when she had hurt her leg, a boy by the age of Aizawa Yuichi came to save her. That summer, that boy hid her in his room, but eventually, put her back on the hill and ran away because he had to return to his home, for he had only been visiting his aunt. That day, she was abandoned, but never lost hope of seeing him.

Then, years later, the boy returned. When she saw him, she wanted to be with him so badly that she invoked the special power all foxes had on the hill. That was to make one miracle happen at the cost of their memories and life. So she forgot all of her previous memories in exchange for being a human. She eventually found the boy, and lived happily with him.

But then, the second cost started to come into effect. Soon, her body began to weaken and her mind started to revert back to that of an animal's to the point where she couldn't speak. Yuichi skipped school to spend time with Makoto and fulfilled her every wish. Her last memory was the moment before she died. Yuichi brought her back to the hill and carried out her last wish. To marry her. It wasn't a real marriage, but it was just to make her feel better. Then, she vanished.

"I remember now...Yuichi…I want to see Yuichi. I thought…we were supposed to stay together forever. Isn't that what marrying means? Auuuuuuu."

WOAAAAAAAAAA

"What was that?"

* * *

"Hmm...I have concluded that I am a ghost."

L was dead. That much was obvious. Kira, otherwise known to L as Yagami Light, had killed him with the Death Note. He had outsmarted L and gotten the better of him. So now he was dead. But where was he now?

"Hmm...I believe that this world is not the same as the one I came from. There has been absolutely no mention of Kira since I have gotten here, which was a day ago. Therefore, either this is where all people killed with the Death Note get sent or I am just unique. The second choice seems more plausible because I have not seen any other criminals around here. But then again, no one can see, hear, or touch me."

L looked down at the strange metal device on his chest. It seemed to be some sort of long chain attached to his body through a metal bolt.

"This device, however, I have no idea about. I cannot find its purpose, but I believe it might have once linked my soul to my body."

L got up from his squatting position and sighed. Damn, he wanted something sweet right now.

WOAAAAAAAAAA

"Hmm?" L said looking towards the sound.

* * *

"AHHHHHH! SAVE ME!"

Makoto was, at the moment, running for her dear life. A massive green creature with a white mask was chasing her through the streets. Although she couldn't affect anyone, this monster clearly could. Cars were overturned, windows were shattered, and massive footprints were left in the concrete.

"Auuu, what is this thing!? I think its going to eat me!"

The monster gave off another cry and swatted its tail at Makoto. Makoto felt a blinding pain rush up her side and crashed into the side of a building. She weakly looked up to find the monster standing over her.

WOAAAAAA

"Hey you! Ugly! Pick a fight with someone else!"

Suddenly, a blond boy in his teens jumped above the monster and ax kicked its head. The monster screamed in annoyance and started to chase the boy who was running off in one direction. Makoto looked up weakly and yelped in surprise as the boy appeared right beside her.

"You okay?"

"But...didn't you go…"

"That's just a shadow clone. Come on, let's go before it comes back!"

Naruto turned around and motioned for Makoto to get on his back. Makoto hesitated, but then slowly climbed on. Naruto ran at amazing speeds down the street while the monster was busy chasing the clone.

"Wait, you can see me?" Makoto suddenly asked.

"Huh? Wait...you can see me?" Naruto replied in amazement.

"Yeah, but no one else can," Makoto said, sadly.

"Yeah, same with me, but we can see each other! There must be something special about us!"

"Yeah...Hey, watch out for that guy!"

"Don't worry; we can go through people, right? So-"

CRASH

To Naruto and Makoto's surprise, they crashed into the small, thin man wearing a white shirt. The man looked like he hadn't slept for days and was slowly getting up from the ground in pain. Naruto and Makoto were doing the same.

"Interesting...You two can touch and see me?" the man asked, putting his thumb to his mouth.

"What, you too?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head.

"AUUU! That hurt," Makoto mumbled, still on the ground.

"Hmm...Interesting. But you guys don't have the chain."

Naruto and Makoto looked up to see that the man had a chain coming out of his chest. The two looked down to find they did not.

"Hey, you two," the man suddenly said. "We're all the same, so we should stick together, right?"

"Uhh...I guess so," Naruto said.

"Yeah, mhm. We got to stick together!"

WOAAAAAAAAA

Makoto screamed in terror, Naruto spun around in a ready stance while L only stared on in surprise at the large monster above them.

"Damn! I thought we lost it!" Naruto growled.

"I suggest we try so again," L said in a calm voice.

"Auuuu! I don't want to die!"

L and Naruto glanced at Makoto for a second before reverting their gaze back to the monster.

"Don't worry; I think I can beat this thing," Naruto said, confidently.

"You?"

"I'm a ninja. I'm pretty strong too. Take the girl and run; I'll handle this."

Naruto grabbed Makoto and put her in L's scrawny arms and did some hand seals

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

To L and Makoto's surprise, five other Narutos appeared in clouds of smoke and charged the beast.

"Let's go!"

The five Narutos charged the monster, forcing it to cry out and flail its arms. The Narutos jumped on top of the beast, starting to punch and kick at it. The monster cried out in pain, brushing the Narutos off, one by one. But, upon hitting the Narutos, ALL of them vanished in clouds of smoke that seemed similar to their entrance clouds of smoke. The monster started to look around, but didn't notice Naruto right above him. More specifically, two Narutos were above him, charging up a ball of swirling energy and wind.

**RASENGAN!**

The beast turned around just in time to see him get nailed in the face, full blast, with a Rasengan. The creature cried out in pain as his mask was obliterated. But the attack didn't stop there. The blast went all the way through the monster, hitting the ground and creating a crater in its wake. L and Makoto started in awe as Naruto emerged from the crater. The monster had literally disintegrated from the force of the attack and there was no hope of recovery from it.

"Heh...Told you I was good," Naruto smirked at his accomplishment.

"That was quite…impressive," L finished.

"How'd you do that?" Makoto asked, still in awe.

"I'm a shinobi of the Leaf," Naruto said. "We are trained in these arts."

"Wish I could do things like that," Makoto said walking towards Naruto.

WOAAAAAA!

"WATCH OUT!" L shouted.

Another monster appeared behind Naruto. This one was blue and snake like with long arms, claws adding to its ferocity. The monster was swinging the blade-like claws right down on Naruto when...

SHING!

The beast split in two and disintegrated right on top of Naruto. The trio turned towards the monster to find a teenage boy with orange hair. He was wearing a black kimono and pants with a white obi sash, red band over his right shoulder, and sandals. The teen was holding a massive sword with its sheath over his back. The three started at the teen as he started to walk towards them.

"Yo, Rukia! I thought there were three hollows! I only killed two," the teen said.

"Well, that's what the report was...Three low class hollows in the city!" a voice said.

Behind the man was a woman with short black hair, wearing normal clothing and peering at a cell phone.

The teen, noticing the three of them, turned to view them.

"Ah! Hey, Rukia, I found some pluses! Should I give them a soul burial?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Wa-Wait! What's a soul burial?" Naruto yelled out.

"Don't worry, we'll send you guys to Soul Society where you can live in peace," the girl called out from where she stood.

"Yeah, what she said," the teen confirmed. He started to walk towards Naruto when he noticed something off.

"Yo, Rukia! The blond kid and the girl don't have those chains."

"What!?"

The girl, now known as Rukia, walked towards the two and looked at them. Naruto stared back and Makoto shifted uncomfortably.

"Auuu, is there something wrong with us?" Makoto asked.

"Are you two shinigami?" The girl asked, suddenly.

"Eh? Why would we be those?" Naruto asked back.

"Yeah, I don't even know what's going on. Auuu," Makoto cried back.

"Shinigami? I know now, you are shinigami who hold Death Notes, correct?" L suddenly spoke up.

Rukia and the teen swiveled towards L and stared.

"Wow, the one with the chain knows about us," the teen asked.

"Yes, we are shinigami, but we have no idea what this Death Note is," Rukia replied.

"I see. But you know what this chain is?" L asked.

'That's the chain of fate. If it's broken, that means you are dead and a spirit."

"Just as I suspected," L mused. "What about those two?"

"They are indeed spirits, but they don't have chain links and they aren't shinigami."

"Well, this whole mess is confusing, so I'll just send all of them to soul society," the teen concluded.

"No, Ichigo! We'll take them to Urahara-san. If he doesn't know anything, we'll send them."

"Fine, fine, let's go then. You three follow us and we'll get this whole mess sorted out."

The teen, now known as Ichigo, and Rukia started to walk away, leaving a very confused Naruto and Makoto behind.

"Uh...What's going on?" Makoto asked.

"I have no idea," Naruto answered.

L just stood by and peered at the two before saying, "Well, we're all the same, aren't we? You guys are also in an unknown place after dying?"

Naruto and Makoto gaped and slowly nodded.

"Well, I suggest we go with them. They might explain everything to us," L said, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait, what are your names?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"I'm Sawatari Makoto," Makoto said. "It's a cute name, right!?"

"Sure, whatever" Naruto said, causing Makoto to punch him in the arm to no affect.

"Well, then, what's yours?" Makoto sulked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Shinobi of the Leaf Village!" Naruto said, proudly. "Hey, what's yours?" Naruto asked, pointing at L.

"You can just call me L."

"L? What kind of name is that?" Makoto asked, peering at L.

"One name you don't need to know. Anyways, hello, Sawatari-san, Uzumaki-san. I hope we can get along until we figure out what's going on."

"Likewise," Naruto replied with his foxy grin in place.

"Hey, we're almost like a small team!" Makoto shouted with excitement. "We're all in this strange place with shinigami and monsters as spirits."

"Huh, you wish," Naruto scoffed.

"Hey, you guys, hurry up!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

Nice chapter! please read and review.


	2. Explanations

Yay! Second Chapter! Yay! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

This chapter was edited by Ace31592

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

"My, My, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, you two seem to have brought a couple of guests to my humble shop."

A man in a green coat, green and white hat, along with some sandals was standing outside of his little shop. In front of him, the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki Rukia stood. Behind them were Uzumaki Naruto, L, and Sawatari Makoto. The trio stared curiously at the hat and sandals wearing man while Rukia did all the talking.

"Urahara-san, we found these three souls around the city. Notice anything strange about them?"

Urahara Kisuke, the man with the hat, stepped forward with his cane to examine the trio. While Naruto and Makoto looked a bit nervous, Makoto even shrinking back a bit in her nervousness, L looked passive.

"Hmm...I see, these two souls are obviously not shinigami...Yet they do not have a chain of fate," Urahara said, pointing towards Makoto and Naruto. "Also, these two souls have no indication at all of reiatsu." Urahara then turned towards L. "This one, however, is the opposite of them. He has his chain link, yet he _does _have some spiritual power."

Naruto and Makoto stood confused, unsure of what the hell this man was talking about. L, however, was carefully analyzing his words. Urahara then pointed towards L.

"You, boy, are you hungry?"

L stood, dumbfounded for a second by the seemingly random question.

"I do feel a little bit hungry…"

"That confirms it, the boy has reiatsu," Urahara yelled out.

"Umm...Question," Naruto spoke nervously, raising his hand. "What the hell is going on? And where am I?"

"Yeah, I suddenly just appeared in this town."

"I have a theory." L offered.

All people present turned towards the young detective.

"After carefully examining my situation, I have confirmed that I must have died. But I have also confirmed that this is not the world I died in. Therefore, I must have basically arrived in a different world. You two, Uzumaki-san and Sawatari-san." L addressed his two companions. "Do you find anything odd with your situation?"

"I-...That's true, actually. This is definantly not the world I lived in. And before I woke up in this world, I probably died," Naruto said.

"You _think_ you died?" Ichigo remarked.

"Hey, I went under this weird ritual, I fell asleep. I didn't know if I died or not," Naruto countered.

"What about you, Sawatari-san?" L interrupted.

"Well, Makoto lived in a normal town, but then Makoto thinks Makoto also died...Then Makoto woke up in this place. It's similar to this town but the places are different," Makoto mused.

"Interesting...Well, all of you, come in. Why don't we discuss this further over some tea?" Urahara said, gesturing towards his shop.

The five slowly followed Urahara into his shop to discuss what the hell was going on.

_

* * *

Later_

"It seems as though…we all have very interesting stories." Urahara mused.

The three had just finished their stories. Makoto had first finished her life before she died which sounded just like a romantic drama. Naruto's story, however, was an action packed adventure. Naruto had told everyone of his life from the earliest he could remember to where he was now, including explanations of chakra, hand seals, and even demonstrations of his techniques. Then L told his story. L's story was a psychological mystery with a hint of supernatural forces. L explained the situation with Kira, the shinigami of his world, and the death note. When everyone was done, they simply were flabbergasted at the amount of information they had taken in.

"Well, all I have to say is…Wow. Just wow." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Amazing! We have two, potentially three, people from different worlds or dimensions!" Rukia shouted.

"Makoto is amazed! You guys all had cool and interesting lives. Makoto feels a bit jealous."

"Don't be. Our lives were hard and we all ended up dying, but I am interested in your worlds. They seem a lot more advanced in technology," Naruto stated.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Your world, Uzumaki-san, is very fascinating. I would have loved to go there," L said while sipping his overly sweetened tea. "But, now, its time for you guys to explain what this world is like, Urahara-san."

Urahara and Rukia then explained to the trio the entire deal with shinigami, Soul Society, and hollows. When they were finished, the trio was in awe. Even the ever passive L.

"Screw what I said before, this world is AWSOME!" Naruto yelled.

"You can go meet the dead?" Makoto asked in amazement.

"'The shinigami here are certainly more interesting then the shinigami in my world," L mused to himself.

"Right, right, we all have really cool backgrounds, but let's get to it. What are we going to do with you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"I would prefer to stay in this world where I can do some good," L calmly stated.

"Makoto wants to stay to find Yuuichi," Makoto explained.

"Well, I want to stay too; I don't want to go to Soul Society alone. Besides, I can be like a superhero, fighting hollows!" Naruto made his foxy grin.

Urahara and Rukia looked at each other. Urahara then leaned over and whispered something into Rukia's ear. Rukia's eyes widened, but she just nodded slowly. Urahara stood up and made his announcement.

"We have decided-" Rukia rolled her eyes at the 'we' part." "We have decided not to send you guys to Soul Society. Instead, you three will stay here with me since I am sure Kurosaki-san does not want three more guests in his house."

Naruto and Makoto cheered while L only smirked. Urahara then coughed to get their attention

"But there is a catch."

Naruto and Makoto stopped cheering and L's smirk slipped into a frown.

"The moment you three appeared in this world, Hollows chased after you three. That means you three, even though I can't sense two of yours', have reiatsu or some sort of energy. That means you are in danger of being eaten by Hollows. Therefore, I will train L and Makoto-san and teach Naruto-san some useful techniques that will assist his abilities. However, in one month, whoever is still incapable of defending themselves or if whoever does not exhibit any useful abilities will be sent to Soul Society."

"Agreed, us three will train under you," L stated, speaking for their little trio.

"What!?" Naruto and Makoto both yelled, obviously offended by the self-proclaimed leader.

"Who died and made you leader?" Naruto shouted.

"Urahara-san's way of thinking is both reasonable and intelligent. If we cannot survive in this world, it is only natural we get sent to a safer area. If we linger here and cannot defend ourselves, we will only get eaten. Urahara san is only worrying about our safety," L explained calmly

"Well, okay...Makoto accepts too," Makoto said slowly

"Fine...Hmm...Then maybe I can learn some cool shinigami moves here,"Naruto said grumpily.

"Okay! It's a deal!" Urahara chirped happily. "We'll start training tomorrow! Now, why don't we get you guys something to eat?"

"Huuu...Now that everything's been settled, we'll be leaving," Rukia announced. "Ichigo, let's go."

Rukia and Ichigo stood up and made their way to the door. Right before they left, Ichigo felt a tugging on his robe.

"Umm...Thanks for saving us today, Ichigo-san." Makoto said quietly. Ichigo looked embarrassed for a moment, but then shrugged, scratching his head.

"Ehh...uhm...Just doing my job," Ichigo said with some modesty.

"No, really, we are all thankful for you saving our lives," L continued in a serious tone.

"Hey! I saved us too!" Naruto shouted, slightly annoyed at being ignored.

"But he saved you as well. So be respectful, Uzumaki-san." L stated calmly

"…Thanks…Really, I mean it," Naruto responded after a long pause. "Without you, we wouldn't even know what hit us."

Ichigo stood still, his back facing them for a moment. Then he turned his head with a grin on his face.

"No problem. Just get strong so you can help us. Killing hollows interrupts my social and school life."

* * *

Pretty good no? I already have a good idea of the powers L and Makoto will gain. Naruto will pretty much be the same with a few new abilities. L, well I gave him the chain of fate for a reason, but he will not gain shinigami powers. Nor will makoto. 


	3. Lesson One: How to Move

OMG im loving this story. This chapter, training, pain and blood. Someone will go through training that is identical to Ichigo's but he will NOT gain shinigami powers, he will gain something else instead. Naruto will not really be gaining any new powers, he'll stick with his Jutsus. The other person will gain new different powers like orihime and Chad. Remember, if you want to edit, beta read, and make suggestions or even write some of my chapters, go to my bio and read the wanted post. Then submit. Thank you, review, and good night.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 

"RISE AND SHINE, THE OWNER WANTS TO SEE YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto and L were rudely awakened from their sleep by a short red haired boy who was banging on a pot with a wooden spoon.

"SHUT UP KID ITS SIX O'CLOCK!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well soooorry, the owner wants to see both of you on the double!"

"Very well" L calmly said who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere besides the boy, his futon folded against the wall and his clothes on. "Uzumaki-san, I would hurry if I were you."

Naruto looked shocked as he looked to where L's futon previously was and to L who was now turning to leave with the boy.

"Hey, WAIT FOR ME!"

"Good Morning! I hope you had a restful sleep. Rest is one of the most important aspects in life you know!" Urahara stated, oblivious to Naruto who was glaring at him, Makoto who was falling asleep, and L who was munching on bagel with too much cream and sugar. Urahara was completely awake and was holding a fan along with his cane. He had spread the fan to cover his face and was speaking in an obvious mocking tone.

"If rest is so important why not let us sleep some more." Naruto muttered.

"OKAY! So let's begin" Urahara said completely ignoring Naruto. Sawatari-san, L-san, please come with me, Naruto, you're teacher will be arriving shortly."

Urahara led the two over to the other side of the room and moved a panel in the ground to expose ladder descending downwards into the unknown and motioned for the two to go down the ladder. L and Makoto slowly descended into the darkness with Urahara, the red haired boy and a meek looking girl following.

"I wonder when my sensei will get here." Naruto said taking this moment to lie on the floor. Just as he was about to drift of into sleep, he felt something land on his stomach. Naruto's eyes shot open and he stood up looking around the room. Seeing no one, he was about to assume it was some spirit of this world when he saw a black cat.

"Hey there, what you doing here?"

"Come on follow me, let's get moving."

Naruto stood for a moment thinking two things. The first was what this cat meant by lets go, and the second was how a cat was talking.

"AHH IT TALKS!" Naruto yelled stumbling back and landing on the floor.

"HAHAHA that was the best reaction yet." The cat yowled.

"Wait, when you meant let's get going, you mean,"

"Come on I have a lot of stuff to teach you."

Silence filled the room and Naruto paused in thought for a full minute.

"You're my sensei?"

The cat nodded.

"So I'm going to be taught shinigami techniques by a cat."

The cat nodded again.

There was silence for another minute then Naruto turned to go back to his room.

"Ahahaha, I get it this is a dream. There's no way a talking cat can teach me shinigami moves, hahahaha."

"Get back here! Come on!" Shihoin Yoruichi shouted back at Naruto who was walking down the hall chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Welcome to our STUDY HALL!" 

L and Makoto were now fully awake, staring at the massive training room before them. The room was the size of 5 football fields and held dirt, rocks, and dried trees. The ceiling was even painted like the sky to make the room seem like a desolate wasteland.

"Yes this is our swanky and technologically advanced study hall complete with a sky to alleviate your sense of frustration and trees to water your soul. Ah yes thats the perfect discription! Well as i waas saying, I made it all in one day and night just for you guys! Not even Kurosaki-san has seen this room yet!"

Urahara continued to rant on about the wonderfulness of his room as L and Makoto ignored him and observed the room. When he was done, the shop owner turned towards the two and pointed in a random direction.

"Makoto-san, you will go over there with Jinta, he will tell you what to do. L-san, you will be with me and Ururu."

Makoto nodded and nervously waked off with Jinta as L stayed behind.

"Now L-san, I'm sure you noticed something strange with your body once you entered this world, besides the chain, correct?"

"You are correct, my body seemed… weaker. It was harder to breathe, and my moves were sluggish. My condition has improved but there are still some difficulties. And this has to do with?"

"Very good! You are certainly very intelligent and analytical. Well all spiritual bodies that don't have spiritual power feel that way upon leaving their bodies. But your condition has improved which means you have or have the potential to have reiatsu. If you train and increase your reiatsu, your ability to move will sharpen. When you are able to move better then you were in your normal body, you have reached the base level of reiatsu, and can move on to more complex things. So with that, let us begin lesson 1!"

Urahara pointed towards the girl named Ururu and said,

"Lesson 1, fight this girl!"

"Excuse me?"

"Fight this girl! This is the perfect training method I have developed last night in order to train you guys!"

"Umm, Urahara-san, I am opposed to fight against... little girls."

Ururu certainly fit the role of the little girl. She was short and had two long pigtails in her black hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt and a pink skirt and seemed to be very meek.

"Don't worry, this is good training, I assure you." Urahara said from behind his fan

"Bu-"L was saying but was cut off when Ururu threw something over to him. L recognized the objects as a protective head guard and two gloves for sparring.

"It is very nice to meet you." Ururu said while bowing, her gear already on. "If you don't want to die, you should put that on."

* * *

"Okay, girl, here's the first training, your going to fight me okay?" 

"My name is Makoto! And I suck at fighting."

Makoto and Jinta were in another part of the training hall far away from Urahara and L. Jinta was holding his giant metal bat that scared Makoto the point where she was whimpering.

"Oh come on its not that bad. And Tessai will heal you if you get hurt. So come on, it's for your own good! Or do you just want to go to soul society?"

"Auuuu Makoto doesn't want to go to soul society… and Makoto feels tired, i want to sleep again."

"That's why we're training stupid girl, so you can get used to your spiritual body. After the training you won't feel tired at all."

"Auuu, i don't know..."

"Okay that settles it, lets get started!" Jinta yelled while running towards the cowering Makoto.

* * *

CRASH! 

A rubble, dust and debris were thrown into the air as Ururu threw an inhuman punch towards L that missed and formed a crater in the ground. L was currently shocked, and running for his life. The protective gear he determined was worthless to protect him from her attacks and discarded them after Urahara attempted to fool L into doing an embarrassing act (which L saw through).

L at the moment was running and thinking of possible courses of action at the same time.

1. Stand and fight

_Are you joking? You would get massacred._

2. Attempt to fool her and land a cheap hit.

_Like that would work, if I hit her then what?_

3. Give up and go to soul society

_No way in hell._

4. Run away and keep thinking

_Good plan _

L kept running. Right when the fight started, he was hit and thrown back but luckily, there were no rocks or trees in his way so he managed to skid to a halt and decide what to do. His body ached all over from the first hit and he was sure he broke a rib. All he could do now was dodge and run away from Ururu's attacks.

_Wait, what am I doing? If I can run from her and dodge, I can surely hit her. Ahh I see, so this is Urahara's training, get me to fight and the sense of danger will spur me into activating my reiatsu. Clever. Well now let's see if that training actually worked. Let's see how my body moves now._

L stopped and turned to face Makoto. Using his agility and scrawniness, he dodged one of Ururu's punches and slipped under to counter her. It the clicked to L that he was punching a little meek girl. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop himself and grazed Ururu's side. Suddenly, Ururu's eyes turned blank and she delivered a tremendous side kick that knocked L back into a rock. There was a crash and dust rose from the impact point.

"That's enough Ururu." Urahara said, suddenly appearing and clutching her shoulder. The dust cleared to show a beaten L being held by Tessai who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Ah Tessai, are you done with the work!" Urahara called completely ignoring the state L was in.

"Yes owner!" Tessai called back.

"Good, good, well L, lesson one complete!"

L slowly got up coughing and walked towards Urahara.

"From that conversation, I can conclude that you had no means to protect me from that attack."

"CORRECT!" Urahara chortled.

L scowled and vowed to pay this man back then reverted back to his normal self.

"I must say Urahara-san that was an ingenious and interesting training session."

"Oh so you saw the point of it! Many things happen when one is faced with destruction, death, and danger. You have no problems moving or breathing?"

"None at all."

"Very good, now for lesson Two!" Urahara yelled triumphantly into the air.

L looked expectantly around him when he noticed something odd

_Where did the ground go?_

* * *

Very nice huh? I worked very hard on this chapter to make it cool! Next will be Naruto's training, makoto's training, and L in the shattered shaft. 


	4. Lesson Two: Materialization

Okay, so the editors/ beta readers will officially be, Ace3159, and rhapthrone. Only three people applied and one person declined in the end because of his schedule. So one spot is open, just o to my page and read the instructions to be one. Will the editors contact me however and we can set up a forum (which ace graciously offered) and move on from there. Hope you guys had a great break, and didn;t do to badly on your report cards (I got two 97,s two 98,s a 100, and a 93. yay!) Oh well, and yeah, read and review my stories as always.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 

"How, oh how did I end up down here again?"

L tried yet again to move his arms to no avail as he looked wearily up at the top of the "shattered shaft", his only company being the man known as Tessai who currently had used a spell to bind his arms.

"Only 48 hours left!" The red haired boy known as Jinta yelled down.

L struggled yet again at the bottom of the shaft but still no lick.

_Why the hell would it break now? I've been struggling for 24 hours now and nothing happened. What the hell do I do?_

* * *

Flashback

_L landed with a thud at the bottom of the shaft as Tessai jumped down with him_

_**Bakudo 99 Part 1: kin!**_

_L's arms flew behind his back were restrained by tight straps that came out of thin air._

"_Sorry L-san, but you can't use your arms on this lesson."_

_L slowly stood up, in pain from the fall as he questioned,_

"_And the lesson would be?"_

"_Climb out of the "shattered shaft" ooo that's a cool name! I must remember it. Anyways, climb out of the shattered shaft within 72 hours!"_

"_Is this a joke?"_

"_Not at all! Because it's not as simple as getting out. You should be noticing that by now."_

_L looked around to see if there was something else down in this shaft when he felt a piercing pain in his chest._

"_AHHH ergghh AHHH!"_

_L looked down to see that his chain of fate had somehow grown mouths and was gnawing rapidly at everything around it. L looked down in fascination, pain and horror as the chain ate itself. After a couple links were gone, the chain reverted to normal._

"_Urahara-san! Explain this now!"_

"_What is happening is called corrosion. It's a normal event that happens to all souls that stay in the real world. The corrosion is when the chain eats itself, eventually reaching the chain link in your chest, and when the chain link is devoured, a hole opens in your chest and you become a hollow!"_

_L tried to stay at these words but could not help but feel a sense of despair in his stomach._

"_Usually corrosions happen in years but there's a special gas down there that-"_

"_Let me guess; does the whole thing in 72 hours?"_

"_Very good! You're a lot smarter then I originally thought! So get out of the hole in 72 hours or you become a hollow. And when you become a hollow, we will have to… slay you."_

_This time, L actually did lose his composure. His eyes widened and he then ran with all his might at the wall. He managed to actually walk a couple meters then fell back towards the ground panting._

"_Don't worry. If you die as a hollow, you will be given back your human form, your deeds as a hollow will be cleansed, and you will be sent to soul society, however, I failed to mention before that if you get sent to soul society as a normal soul, you lose all your memories."_

"_L slowly turned his head up again to face Urahara who was staring grimly down at L._

"_I'm sure you've realized, the only way to get out of that hole, is to awaken your powers, more specifically, Shinigami powers... Realize your powers or become a hollow and go to soul society. It's your choice."_

* * *

"AHHHH so boring!" Jinta yawned as he lay on the ground, staring at the false sky.

A couple hours ago, Urahara had halted Makoto's "training" to test her against Ururu. By then, she had already regained all of her movements as a human and had actually improved a bit more to become faster and more agile. Right now, Makoto was taking a break and Naruto was somewhere with Yoruichi.

Jinta glanced over at the massive hole Urahara had forced him and Ururu to dig. L was probably 1/3 of the way done with his corrosion now.

_If he does become a hollow… will we be able to kill him?_

"Jinta!"

Makoto, who had just returned from the healing spring, was running towards Jinta. Before, she was bruised, dirty, beaten, and probably near dead but thanks to the springs, she was as good as new.

"Hey girl, Urahara said for you to see him after your done healing."

"Auuuu, Makoto doesn't want to train anymore. Training hurts a lot."

"Sheesh, what a wuss. But don't worry, your training from here on out will be pretty easy, compared to L over there."

"L? I don't see WAHH!"

Makoto had accidentally stepped on the edge of the shaft and would have fallen in if Jinta had not caught her.

"IDIOT! Watch where you're going."

"Auuuuu, sorry. Wahhh! Is L down there?"

"Yeah he'll be down there for a while. His training is 10 times harder then yours probably."

"Auuuuu..." Makoto whimpered as she peered down at the prone form of L on the ground.

Makoto suddenly felt a sort of connection to L. Both were beings that had appeared in this strange world and had died. Along with Naruto, they were alike, they were the same. Makoto, from that moment, resolved to try to keep the three together and face any hardship they had together. After all, they were… a team. Makoto then cupper hands to her mouth and yelled,

"L-san! Fight!"

L weakly turned his head upwards and stared at Makoto then smirked. L then got into a sitting position and seemed to be meditating.

"Hey girl, the owner hates to wait. Go now!"

Makoto nodded slowly then gulped, fear in her eyes at the prospect of doing more "training".

* * *

"Yes, yes, you're getting it!"

Naruto had done it. He had made an orb of pure reiatsu. Reiatsu he found was similar to chakra except it felt different. Chakra was hard, and rough, but quick and easy to maintain. Kido was smoother and felt calmer yet was a little harder to control. So far, Naruto had been instructed by Yoruichi on how to do basic Reiatsu control techniques.

"Listen kid, if you can't control the energy, you can't do anything. What you are doing right now is the most basic thing you can do with reiatsu. From this, you can go on to learn Kido."

"All right I get it I get it. I have to know how to crawl before I walk."

"I'm glad you understand. Later after a couple Kido lessons, I may teach you Shunpo."

"What's that?"

"It's a foot technique where you move at extremely high speeds."

"Oh you mean like the Shunshin no Jutsu? (Body flicker technique)"

"Oh so that's what you call it in your world?"

"Yeah, kido also sounds a lot like Jutsus in our world except you don't do hand seals."

"Kido is done through incantations while your Jutsus are done through hand seals, as you have shown. Each one has its advantages and disadvantages. But for now, lets concentrate on Kido shall we?"

"Okay neko-san (neko means cat in Japanese)"

"Excuse me?"

* * *

All right Sawatari-san! On to lesson 2!"

Urahara and Makoto were in a secluded part of the study hall that was surrounded by rocks. Makoto looked terrified in that she might have to go through another training session like Jinta's again but Urahara completely ignored her, chortling behind his fan.

"This lesson, discover your powers!"

"D-does Makoto have to get hurt again?"

"Not at all! Actually…" Urahara said, his voice getting serious. "You will have to look inside of yourself."

"Thinking?"

"We need to trigger your powers. You obviously have some sort of power hidden away in that body of yours."

"Powers?"

"Yes, you obviously have powers, since you are a spirit yet you do not have a chain. And you're defiantly not a shinigami. You are a unique individual, so you obviously do have SOME sort of power. And now, its time to find out, what. So, I'm going to do a special technique on you. Just hold still and it won't hurt."

Urahara came forward and stuck his palm right in Makoto's face.

"w-what are you-"

"Don't worry, this a kido used in soul society to help shinigami find their zanpaktos. Who knows, maybe you ARE a shinigami. Or maybe you'll find something else in you. But I'll tell you now, you may not find your powers in there, instead, you may find pain and anguish. Do you wish to continue?"

Makoto paused. She was about to complain again when she remembered L. L at the bottom of the pit struggling to unlock some sort of power so he could stay. Naruto was also off somewhere training hard. Should she just give up now and go to soul society?

"Makoto will try."

"Good! Let us beeeegggiiin."

Makoto's eyes widened as Urahara's words became slower. The world around her was melting away and she felt drowsy.

"Auuuu" Makoto whined as she blacked out.

* * *

"You have 1 hour to go L-san." Tessai gravely said.

L was starting to panic. In the 71 hours he was stuck in the hole, he had accomplished NOTHING. He had tried to meditate, but his hunger, the pain from the corrosion and the desperation of the situation stopped him from doing so. He had tried climbing out, but it was hopeless without his arms. Right now, L had only one foot of chain left before it reached his chain link. Lying on the ground, his eyes closed L frantically thought up of a solution.

"Oh and L-san"

L slowly opened his eyes to face his jailor who had not moved at all for 71 hours.

"The last corrosion will be very… extreme."

"E-extreme?"

Then it happened. Pain beyond pain. The pain was beyond that of all of his previous corrosions combined. On the last corrosion, the last one foot of chain he had left consumed itself all at once. L screamed as he watched his chain eat his chain link. His link came off in chunks, and as it fell apart, L could see the beginnings of a hole forming.

_No. Is this it? I must stay in this world. I must not lose my memory of Kira… of everything. Justice must be done!_

Light flashed in his eyes as the final chunk of the chain link fell to the ground, a perfect hole in its place. L could hear himself screaming but did not know why, all he saw was a growing whiteness in his vision, then…

In a flash of light, L found himself in the middle of a large white forest. As far as he could see, there were only white trees and the white ground. L stood, shocked at what had just happened, until he heard a voice.

"Yo"

L turned to see… himself. Except it wasn't himself. His white shirt was black, his skin was white, his eyes yellow. It was like a color inverted version of him. And it was holding a sword.

"It seems as though..." the clone said, "that you lost. An idiot like you who doesn't even have any shinigami powers tried to stay in the real world! Were you just begging for me to take over?"

"You are… hollow?"

"I knew you would figure it out, we're very smart after all."

"If you're here, that means, I will… die?"

"Yep" The clone said with a creepy grin. "I take over. We become a hollow, then I kill everyone."

"No."

"What?"

"I might sound rude but..." L said calmly. "I have no intention of losing my body to you."

"You're not really in any position to make demands." Hollow L smirked.

"I came here to find my powers." L said ignoring his other. "And I will gain powers."

L stepped forward and grabbed his others hand and impaled himself on the sword. L looked up at his hollows shocked face and said.

"Go ahead, take over my body. Be a hollow!"

"Yo Tessai, what's going on!" Jinta yelled.

"It's too late, I have to kill him!"

L screamed in agony as a white mask materialized on his face. Tessai grimly slammed his hands into the ground and chanted,

**Bakudo 99: Part two: First song!**

Out of nowhere, spiritual fabric materialized and wrapped up the writhing L.

**Second Song!**

This time, many silver blades appeared and drove themselves into L's wrapped up body.

**Final Song: Great Seal!**

A massive metal cube materialized out of thin air and fell towards L.

**BOOM!**

Jinta was thrown back as the cube exploded, sending shockwaves through the air.

"Dang! He really did turn into a hollow! Looks like we had to kill him..."

Whoosh!

Jinta stared in horror as a white figure jumped out of the hole and landed right in front of him, smoke covering him. Jinta crawled backwards as the smoke began to clear.

"Well…" the person said, "looks like I can FINALLY KILL!"

The smoke cleared to show a full hollow. However, unlike most hollows, it had on a black mask with a creepy killer grin. The body itself was small, claws, a white body, a hole in the chest. Jinta felt as though his heart stopped as the hollow walked towards him, his arms swinging in a certain rhythm.

"Looks like you'll die first KID!!!!!!!!"

Jinta feebly put his hands up as the claws descended towards him, expecting a killing blow. But it never came. Jinta looked up and found the hollow had frozen. It then muttered,

"D d damn, you!"

The hollow staggered back a couple of steps and started to scream. Jinta watched in fascination ns the hollow seemed to disintegrate, leaving behind a human body. A bright flash filled the training room and where the hollow was stood L. Except this time, L had a hole in the middle of his chest.

"Like I said," L said brushing himself off. "I would develop powers no matter what."

* * *

"Makoto is, in her head?"

Makoto looked around the vast green field she was in. A bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds and a bright shining sun stretched above her. Butterflies danced in the soft wind that caused the green field to hypnotically ripple. And Sawatari Makoto stood in the middle of this, wondering what to do.

"Urahara-san said to look in myself right?"

Makoto started to walk through the plain, thinking hard about everything she had in life when she saw a certain someone.

"YUUICHI!" Makoto shouted in glee as the familiar figure stood in front of her, back turned. "YUUICHI!"

Makoto ran towards the figure and tried to hug it, but she went right through.

"wah?"

Makoto turned to face Yuuichi but he had vanished into thin air.

"Auuuu."

Makoto went through the same situation over and over again, except with other people she knew. Akiko, Nayuki, Ayu… all of them vanished. Soon Makoto was crouched on the ground, hugging her knees and sobbing.

_Makoto wants to see Yuuichi. Makoto wants to be with everyone now! Makoto is alone in here. Makoto is alone in this world. No one is here. But I want to see everyone. No, I don't want to see anyone. I want to be with everyone. I want to be with everyone again, and I want to help. I want to stay in this world so I can see and be with my friends again. L, Naruto, and I, we'll all make it together. We'll all get out. And get back to our worlds once again._

_Jingle_

"What was… that?"

_Jingle_

Makoto looked up and in the distance was a glint of light.

_Jingle_

Makoto walked towards the glint and as she got closer, saw it to be a ball of light.

_Jingle_

Makoto walked toward the ball of light and saw inside of it, a red string with nine bells on it. All the bells were still except one which was jingling.

_Jingle_

As Makoto reached out towards the ball of light everyone she knew appeared in front of her again, the ball of light now was in Yuuichi's open palm Yuuichi smiled and stretched his hand towards Makoto.

_Jingle_

"Makoto will come back… I promise" Makoto said, grabbing the string.

_Jingle_

Makoto opened her eyes to find herself on the ground she sat up groaning and rubbed her head. She gasped when she saw what was around her right wrist. A red string with nine bells on it.

"Good job Sawatari-san!" Urahara said coming out of nowhere. "You have completed lesson two, materializing your powers!"

* * *

The end, omg I really like this story now, I just love it! Read and review and remember, I still need a third editor, don't be shy! We got a forum set up and everything. Editors will also get to know what I have planned for the future, yay! 


	5. Lesson Three: Power

Another Chapter FTW! getting busy so yeah, might be harder to update. Please read and review.**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 

"Welcome all three of you; I'm sure all of you have learned much during these past days correct?"

After three days of holes, worlds inside minds, and demon magic, L, Naruto and Makoto had all gathered together in front of Urahara. L was his normal self, Naruto looked bored with his hands folded behind his head, and Makoto was worn out.

"Okay, this will be the final lesson, show me what you've learned!" Urahara said raising his cane. "Any volunteers?"

The trio looked at each other expecting each other to demonstrate their powers.

"Okay thank you for volunteering L-san!" Urahara said after a while.

"But I didn't-"

"Go on show us what you have learned."

Sighing, L walked a couple of step to the side. Suddenly, a burst of black energy ran up L's body and disappeared, apparently changing nothing. L faced a small rock and bent his arm back like he was going to throw a punch.

BOOM!

The others barely made out a small red ball of energy flying from L's fist while his fist flew forward, which blew the rock into a thousand pieces. Red energy crackled from L's fist as he slowly brought it down and put it back in his pocket.

"Impressive L-san! I don't recall hollow's having that sort of power." Urahara clapped.

"Its called Bala." L said, turning to face them. "The attack suddenly appeared in my head after I absorbed my hollow powers. Apparently, I solidify my Reiatsu in my hand and launch it forward. But to use my hollow powers, I must activate them, as shown through the black aura that ran up me. I can even materialize the mask."

L brought his hand up and black energy gathered in it and spread to form a completely black mask with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Impressive, quite impressive, but what is the point of the mask?" Urahara asked.

"I have found if I put it on, I gain a burst of energy and it is easier to use my attacks. Additionally, all my physical attributes are enhanced."

"Very well, it seems like you have gained quite a lot of mastery of your new powers, L-san." Urahara said, a weird look in his eye. "But next, we have Naruto-san!"

Naruto sighed stepping up, and raised his hand.

**Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man, inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! **

**Hado 31! Shakkaho! (Shot of Red Fire/ red flame cannon)**

After the long incantation, a shot of red fire shot out of Naruto's hands and traveled towards a large rock. The blast this time was visible due to it being slower the L's attack, yet, the attack was larger and obviously stronger by the way the rock, which was about ten times bigger then L's was blown away like it was nothing.

"Ahh so Naruto-san learned Kido, very good!" Urahara said. "Now… Last but not least, Makoto-san!"

Makoto stepped up nervously and faced her audience.

"Umm, Makoto doesn't really know what this does yet, all Makoto knows the name."

"Go for it! Just aim it away from us and it'll be fine!" Naruto yelled in encouragement.

Makoto sighed and raised her arm.

**Nine Sacred Bells: First Miracle!**

A bright flash of light resonated from the bells and a single ring was heard. As it faded, everyone saw that it did… absolutely nothing.

"What!" Makoto cried in disappointment.

"Hmmm, maybe it isn't an offensive spell, Makoto-san, please run over to that rock over as fast as you can and punch it." Urahara said, scratching his head.

Makoto ran over to the rock and punched it, promptly crying in pain.

"Hmmm, so that rules out speed and strength and I don't sense anything else…"

"Umm, maybe it's a support spell, like shielding or negating attacks or some other ability." Naruto said, looking around to see if anything had changed.

"Perhaps, Makoto-san please do your ability once more on me." Urahara said.

"Ehh, but what if…"

"Relax, I'm strong enough to take attacks from people 100 times your level." Urahara said stepping forward in a ready stance.

"Umm okay," Makoto stuttered.

**Nine Sacred Bells: First Miracle!**

The flash of light happened again except this time in engulfed Urahara. A yellow light covered all of Urahara's body and faded. Urahara stood, looking at his hands and vanished, appearing beside Makoto who fell down in shock.

"He's fast…" Naruto whispered to L who showed no sign of surprise but on the inside was gaping.

"Hmmm, no change in speed." Urahara said, "and apparently no change in strength stamina, or mindset, what could your ability be Makoto-san?"

"Maybe it's to temporarily distract opponents, "Naruto joked.

"Hmm, what other possible choices are there?' L asked observing Urahara to see if there were any changes.

"I think we'll find out in time, it has to do something." Urahara said, walking towards the ladder. "Class is dismissed for tonight, you have learned all the lessons, the test will be tomorrow. Good night."

The three followed Urahara, thanking him for finally being able to take a break.

"Whew, that was some intense training." Naruto said, wiping his forehead.

"I didn't learn anything!" Makoto whined, head down in shame.

"Its fine, Makoto-san. I'm sure your abilities will awaken in due time." L said, grasping the ladder.

"Ahhh, but finally, I can take a bath, some food, and get a proper nights sleep, I'm exhausted." Naruto yawned, climbing up behind L

"What are you talking about, you had the easiest training." Makoto replied to Naruto.

"Hey, hey, we all know L had some pretty intense training, but I'm tired as well, Yoruichi-san is a hard teacher."

"What ever you say, at lease you weren't stuck in a pit for three days straight." Makoto said back.

"Gees, fine I see your point, let's just get rested up, we got to be ready for whatever Urahara-san thinks up of tonight. I swear he's crazy sometimes."

"Indeed, Naruto-san." L said pushing himself onto the matted floor of the Urahara shop.

* * *

"Ahhh, finally."

Naruto submerged himself in the hot steaming water, eyes closed, to wash off all the dirt and grime on his body. Surfacing, Naruto took a deep breath and sighed, leaning back against the walls of Urahara's bath. The bath was more like a private hot springs, upon entering, there was a small shower, sink and toilet, but through another door was a small indoor hot spring that served as the bath.

"So it's been three days," Naruto sighed looking at his hands then his stomach where the seal used to be. "Which means this is defiantly not a dream."

Naruto sighed again and submerged most of his head into the water again and started to blow bubbles.

_Now that I think about it, I nearly forgot about Konoha, the training distracted me from my goal. I want to see everyone again, wonder how they're doing after 2 years? I wonder if they're worrying about me…_

Naruto sat up again and brought his hand up to form a ball of reiatsu. The soft blue glow soothed his soul, reiatsu was so different from chakra. Chakra was powerful, rough, more like a technique used for war. Reiatsu was nearly the opposite, still powerful but smoother and calmer then chakra. But the problem with reiatsu was that it took too damn long. Chakra required either concentration or hand seals, reiatsu required long extensive incantations and to shorten it required extensive training.

Naruto dispelled the kido ball and sighed. Then an idea struck him. Naruto stood straight up, splashing water everywhere, and did some hand seals. A kage bushin poofed next to him and it raised its hand. An orb of pure reiatsu emerged and soon the real Naruto hand one in his hands as well.

"Perfect." Naruto smirked.

* * *

Makoto sat in her room, nibbling on her favorite food, a meat bun. Naruto was taking a bath and L was outside being L. Next, she would take a bath while Naruto got a bite to eat. That was what the sacred game of rock paper scissors told them to do.

_Auuuu, Makoto is worried and still confused. How did Makoto get here? Why is Makoto doing this? Soul society would let me live peacefully and happily. But why?_

Makoto finished the meat bun and laid herself gingerly on her futon. She was still aching all over from training.

"Auuuu, Makoto really wants a bath."

_Makoto wants a lot of things. Makoto wants to go back to her world. Makoto wants to see Yuuichi again. That's why Makoto is here. That's why Makoto wants to be strong, not only for me, but L and Naruto as well. Makoto wants to make it through this with them. They are… Makoto's friends. _

Makoto sighed and glanced at the string of bells on her right wrist.

"Auuu, but Makoto still doesn't know how this works…."

_The first miracle, do you want to know?_

Makoto stood upright, looking around rapidly as the voice faded in her head.

"What was-"

"Oi, Makoto, baths open," Naruto said sticking his wet head in the room. "Get clean and get a goods night sleep; we're all going to have a big day tomorrow."

Naruto's footsteps faded down the hallway as Makoto stood up in weary glee, not because of her bath because the voice had become clear in her head.

_The first miracle is…_

* * *

"Tch, I wonder how Kira's doing." L mused looking at the moon.

L sat outside of the shop staring at the full moon, pondering the happenings in his old world. Kira was most likely continuing his crimes and had probably deceived and seduced his team by now.

"I wonder if they will ever figure out that he is Kira." L scowled.

_That's why I have to stay here, I have to pass the test so I can find a way back to my world and bring Kira to justice. I will do that. I swear it. But I shouldn't be worrying about that right now. _

_**You shouldn't be right? You should be worried about me!**_

L snapped out of thought, looking around rapidly and after a moment, realized who had spoken to him.

"I'll never let you take over, I swear that as well. If I let you roam free, then my comrades would be injured. Never, shall you gain control."

"Yo, L, who you talking to?"

"L turned, startled towards Naruto was in some robes that Urahara had provided. He walked over and sat next to L, and smiled.

"You thinking too?"

"Yes."

"We all want to go back home right?" Naruto sighed. "We want to get back to our worlds and continue our lives."

"Pretty accurate, Naruto-san."

"Drop the honor fics, I don't care." Naruto said waving his hand. "If anything, I should be calling you L-san."

"Indeed, Naruto-kun. Sorry, but I will call you that for now. But why do you want to return, Naruto-kun?"

"I made a promise." Naruto said smiling sadly at the moon. "I promised someone close to me that I would bring someone back. That's why I was training, so I could get back and fulfill that promise. We will get back some day."

"Yeah, Makoto believes it too!"

Makoto, fresh out of the bath, emerged from the doorway, and sat next to Naruto who greeted her with a smile.

"Makoto wants to go back to meet someone precious." Makoto said smiling. "What about you, L-san?"

"I wish…" L started. "I wish to go back to my world because… I have to set things straight. I must stop a certain man from committing more crimes. I must bring justice."

All three sighed at the same time.

"Hey guys, you wondered too right? Why us?" Naruto said, staring at the moon.

"Maybe we are special beings." L said.

"Makoto thinks." Makoto started, causing the two to look at him. "Makoto thinks its destiny. Don't you think? We were meant to die, meant to come here, where we all meet together, train to gain cool powers, and live the same dream. We all do have the same dream right now right?"

Naruto, L and Makoto all looked back towards to moon.

"We all wish to return." The three said simultaneously.

"We are all special." L confirmed. "we are connected I believe, we all appeared from our worlds, we have all come her through death, and we all want one thing."

"And until then," L said.

"We are," Makoto continued.

"A team." Naruto grinned.

The three continued to stare while a certain shop owner stood behind the door, smiling slightly.

"At least they are getting along." Urahara whispered.

* * *

After a couple hours of socializing and getting to know each other better, the trio finally went to bed at around 11:00 P.M. Urahara however, remained awake. Sitting in a dimly lit room, he sipped a cup of tea with his feline friend next to him.

"When are you planning to wake them?" Yoruichi said in her cat form.

"Let them sleep in, the test can start as late as they want." Urahara smiled, sipping his tea.

"They are indeed special." Yoruichi said, lapping her own milk.

"That's why I took them in." Urahara whispered. "They could be of great help in the future to young Kurosaki-san."

"Indeed, just don't be too hard on them." Yoruichi grinned, turning to leave, milk finished.

"Oh, you don't want to watch tomorrow?" Urahara called.

"I already know the result." Yoruichi said jumping out the window.

"Heh, me too." Urahara said smiling.

* * *

"Good morning my student, are you ready for the final test?"

The trio, Urahara, and his workers were all gathered down in the study room for the final test. L, Naruto, and Makoto, all refreshed from a bath, dinner and some sleep, were prepared to pass the test and prove their worth.

"If you pass this test, I will allow the three of you to stay in the real world and not send you to soul society. However, the three of you must live here and help protect this town. Agreed?"

All three nodded at once, understanding the stakes of the test.

"The test is simple, you must…

Naruto gulped, Makoto trembled in nervousness and even L looked agitated. Urahara shuffled his feet for a moment and cleared this throat and finished,

"The test is to knock off my hat."

Naruto fell to the ground dumbfounded. Makoto simply gaped and L peered suspiciously at Urahara.

"Is this… a joke?" L asked.

"Not at all. The three of you will engage in combat with me. If any one of you manages to knock off my hat, you pass." Urahara said. The eccentric shopkeeper then grabbed the section of his cane right below the crook and pulled upwards to show a concealed sword.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

* * *

next chapter, Makoto's first miracle shown! something bad happens with L! yay! Read and review! 


	6. Final Test: Black Mask, First Miracle

Wow, this is a pretty short chapter. Oh well, i'll update fast though to make up for it.

**

* * *

******

Chapter 6

BOOM!

L, Naruto and Makoto frantically dodged Urahara's strikes and attempted to counter only to be pushed further back by the shopkeeper. Although it was three against one, L and Makoto had minimal fighting experience and Urahara easily countered or dodged any move Naruto pulled on him .

"Damn, he's good!" Naruto said while forming more hand seals.

"As expected of the one who granted us these new abilities." L replied, firing another Bala at Urahara who simply sidestepped out of the way.

Naruto finished his hand seals and about 20 Naruto's popped into existence. Kunai drawn, the clones charged to no avail against the more experience and powerful shopkeeper. Urahara smirked again and seemed to phase right next to Naruto and slashed downwards with his sword.

POOF

Urahara's eyes widened as he realized it was only a clone that he hit and waved the smoke that was blinding his vision.

**Rasengan!**

Naruto charged towards Urahara at impressive speeds with his clone in front to distract him. In the distance, L charged up an even stronger Bala and prepared to shoot the hat of the shopkeeper off.

"Heh."

Urahara grabbed the Naruto clone and swung himself over its body in an arc and pushed the clone forward. L's bala obliterated the clone as Urahara flipped towards the Rasengan wielding Naruto, sword ready to strike.

POOF

Urahara stared in shock as the Rasengan wielding Naruto poofed away upon impact.

**Art of Destruction 31: ****Shakkaho! **(ill change it to art of destruction from now on)

A blast of red fire emitted from Naruto's hands and flew towards the now vulnerable Urahara. However, Urahara didn't seem worried at all and instead, extended his sword.

"Okiro (Awaken) Benihime (Crimson Princess)"

BOOM!

A massive explosion rocked the room and fire and rubble were cast everywhere. As the dust settled, the forms of Naruto, L and Makoto emerged.

"A-a-ah, is Urahara-san okay?" Makoto stuttered.

"He's fine. As he said, he wouldn't be hurt too badly by attacks from us." L said, looking over at his teammates.

"Indeed! Correct on all accounts L-san!"

The three gaped as Urahara's figure emerged from the dust, a transparent crimson barrier in front of him. Not only that, but his sword had changed. From the thin, cane hilt katana; it had changed to a wider, blade with ornate decorations and a handle with a red ribbon emerging from the end of the handle.

"Wha-what's with that blade?" Naruto asked warily.

"This is Benihime." Urahara said, raising his blade. "This is the true form of my Zanpakto."

"True form?" L asked, eyebrows raised.

"Every Zanpakto is an extension of his or her owners soul. However, that extension becomes sentient, so it basically becomes your partner in battle. And every one of those partners has a name and some special abilities. You should consider yourselves lucky to see my shikai (initial release). Just don't try to die. Now, nake (sing) Benihime."

* * *

Hmm, they are actually managing to hold their own."

In the background of the battle, Jinta, Ururu, Rukia, and Tessai had come to watch the final test for the three souls.

"Are you sure Urahara-san knows what he's doing?" Rukia asked nervously as crimson energy streaked across the battlefield.

"Don't worry. He won't kill any of them. But this kind of danger is necessary for them to bring out their true skills." Tessai said, calmly watching the fight.

"Well I admit, they have certainly become stronger." Rukia noted, as L fired a desperate barrage of bala against while Naruto had three clones use kido while another four used Rasengan. "But what of the girl?"

"Ahh, well," Tessai said, looking at poor Makoto hiding behind a rock. 'Her abilities don't seem to be combat type."

"I see, but why isn't she dong anything?" Rukia commented as Makoto yelped as another explosion rocked the field.

"Maybe the time isn't right for her to use them."

* * *

"Damn, for some reason, knocking off his hat doesn't seem so easy anymore." Naruto panted.

The entire battlefield was covered in craters and debris as Naruto and L stood against an unscathed Urahara with Makoto in the distance watching. The two were covered in cuts, bruises, and burns, while Makoto only had a few scrapes.

"Hey, L, what should we do now? Got any ideas."

"… The chances of us passing are getting very slim. We were losing before, and now with his swords new form, he's completely dominating us. In addition, we are running low on energy. We need to somehow catch him off guard."

"Leave that to me." Naruto smirked. "I have a plan, and I think you'll know what to do. This might work, it worked on an another ninja who I fought before too."

POOF!

About 100 Naruto's formed in the field and charged madly towards Urahara. The man just smiled and struck down every clone that came towards him until…

"Take this!"

Naruto jumped into the air and threw two kunai then a massive shuriken which flew towards Urahara with deadly accuracy.

Urahara however simply dodged each one and laughed.

"You'll have to come up with better then that Naruto-san if you want to-"

POOF!

Right behind Urahara, the two kunai and the shuriken transformed to form three clones in midchant. Urahara turned and frantically began to slice the clones. One down, then two-

**Art of Destruction 31: ****Shakkaho!**

Urahara jumped backwards and began to from yet another shield when suddenly, behind him was L, hands glowing brighter then usual.

**Bala Gigantea**

Instead of the normal red bala, a larger white one shot forth towards Urahara.

(Woo! I thought up of this attack all by myself and the names as well! In Spanish bala means bullet and in Japanese it means hollow bullet. But bala is also said as Bara in Japan which sounds like the Japanese word for rose. There's a real life rose with the scientific name _Rosa Gigantea _which is the biggest rose with white flowers. Kind of a bad pun but it works I guess.)

BOOM!

Naruto and L were thrown back from the force of the explosion as white and red colored energy swirled around where Urahara stood. As the smoke cleared, Urahara appeared, this time with a small burn on his left hand.

"My my, you two are certainly full of surprises." Urahara chuckled while advancing on the shocked two. "That attack actually would have killed me if not for my abilities. I must admit, using your transformation jutsu to transform your clones into weapons then have them attack me once you missed, very clever. Also, L-san, you managed to interpret and react in time with Naruto-sans attack, very perceptive. But sadly, my hat is not off yet."

"Damn" Naruto panted. What else do we need to do?"

"I can help!" Makoto said coming up. "Right, now its my turn. Hold still, this won't hurt a bit guys!"

"Okay, sure, lets see this power of yours. I bet it'll help. Right L? L?"

"Ergggg, aghhhhh."

Naruto turned to face his new friend to find L was hunched over, clutching his face.

"G-get aw-away, Naruto-san! Makoto-san!"

Naruto and Makoto suddenly felt themselves being pushed by an unseen hand as Urahara phased in front of him with his superhuman speed and faced L.

"This reiatsu… that of a hollows."

"… very PERCEPTIVE!"

L looked up and to everyone's horror; a black mask had materialized on his face. His eyes were glowing yellow and his nails were beginning to grow longer and sharper.

"That idiot L. He doesn't know his own limits does he!? But that's fine. I granted him this power just so this moment could happen!"

BAM!

Urahara went flying into a rock, as hollow L materialized in front of Urahara, fist clenched.

"Now for you." The hollow said, turning towards the shocked duo.

"Nake (sing) Benihime."

Hollow L turned just in time to get hit head on with a crimson blast of energy. Blood spurted from the large wound across L's chest as the black mask shattered, leaving a normal L flying backwards onto the ground.

"L!"

Makoto and Naruto ran towards their fallen friend as Urahara slowly walked towards the trio with a grim face.

"Wha-WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto demanded, turning to face Urahara.

"I have a theory, but it's not concrete. L-san did not force the hollow powers from his inner hollow. He accepted them. So the hollow has a higher level of conscious then most people like him. Right before he transformed, I sensed that he was low on reiatsu, so I believe when he is incredibly low or out of reiatsu, his hollow form takes over. I am sorry, but I had to subdue him." Urahara explained, kneeling down to check on L.

"Medical Relief team coming in!"

All present turned to see Jinta, Tessai, and Ururu running in with medical supplies and equipment to heal the injured L. Close behind them was Rukia, a worried expression on her face.

"Damnit! This is what happens when you use hollow powers!" Jinta yelled unraveling a roll of bandages.

**Nine Heavenly Bells: First Miracle: Restore!**

To everyone surprise, Makoto suddenly stood and used her seemingly useless ability on L. A golden light enveloped L and the wounds began to rapidly heal.

"High speed regeneration… I see, so that was your first miracle, Sawatari-san."

"I may not be able to fight yet, but I can heal. That's what he told me."

_He? _Urahara thought.

"Tch, you could have done that earlier." Naruto sighed.

"I was about to but L…"

"What about me?"

Incredibly, Makoto had already finished healing L who was now on his feet, perfectly fine.

"Yay! L-san is... ugh."

Urahara caught Makoto, who in turn fell unconscious.

"Looks like that technique takes a lot out of her. Makoto-san never had a lot of reiatsu."

"What just happened?" L said, having missed everything while unconscious.

"We have a lot to talk about don't we? Naruto said, shaking his head in exasperation.

* * *

"So this is will be the official and FINAL explanation, okay?"

It was the next day and after a long night of hasty explanations, confused ninjas, and critical detectives, all of the Fox 3 (which Naruto had suggested, to be approved by Makoto and a grudging L) were gathered together in front of the tired and annoyed Urahara who had somehow managed to keep his normal demeanor.

"Okay, so this will be an explanation of what happened last night. Naruto-san has no new powers, he just combined his chakra techniques with the reiatsu techniques. L however gained hollow powers but all he has shown so far is Bala. It seems as though if his reiatsu runs out he succumbs to his inner hollow. Makoto-san, has gained the power to heal, very rapidly in fact, but due to her low reiatsu, she gets knocked out after one spell. Also, there seems to be nine total miracles, whether all of them are support or healing, we have yet to see. So to answer L's question, to not become a hollow and for Makoto to use her abilities more, they will both go under training under me a couple times a week. Finally you passed the test, thanks to L's hollow. That is all, NO questions, and good day."

After the lengthy explination, Urahara quickly ran off to get some rest, leaving a stunned trio left in the room.

"Auuuuu, no more training!"

"My inner hollow…"

"NOTHING NEW!"

The three, with their mixed reactions, suddenly stopped at the same time as they realized something.

"Wait, we passed?"

Hasty, next chapter won't be a lot of action though. it will be more the three adapt to their new lives. Oh and in this story, Narutois 15, going on 16 and Makoto is 14. L is like 21 or something, possibly older, all i know is he's in his 20s.


	7. School Days

Sorry for long Update, i've been really busy

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Another boring day…" Ichigo sighed, getting into his seat. It was sunny Monday morning as classes began and Kurosaki Ichigo leaned back in his seat. Ichigo was a first year in high school, 15 years old and orange haired. Some would call him a delinquent due to all the fighting he did (due to his orange hair) but he was pretty smart.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!!" A familiar yet annoying voice called out.

WHAM

"Shut it!" Ichigo growled to his friend Keigo, who was now on the ground, tears running from his face.

"Ichigo! How could you do this to your dear friend?" Keigo cried, getting up from the ground. "I thought we had an understand-"

WHAM!

"Yo Ichigo!" Tatsuki, Ichigo's childhood friend called out after whacking Keigo on the head with her bag.

"Yo Tatsuki, what's up?"

"Nothing much. This idiot here's being noisy as usual. Oh, yo Kuchiki."

Rukia who had been sitting quietly next to Ichigo, concentrating on something, looked up in surprise.

"Ahhh, good morning. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks," Tatsuki grinned. "Hey, Ichigo- I wan-"

RINNNNGGGGG!!

"Hey, everyone to your seats, class has started!" The homeroom teacher yelled, walking in. "And guess what, I have good news for all of you! We have two new transfer students!"

Whispers ran through the room as the teacher motioned for the students to enter.

Ichigo sighed in apathy, looking over at Rukia who had a smug smile on her face.

"What's with you?"

"You'll see." Rukia smirked.

"Well here they are!" The teacher yelled, grabbing Ichigo's attention.

"No way…"

In front of the room stood a medium sized boy with spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and next to him stood a shorter girl with long orange hair and blue eyes, both in school uniform.

"Impossible." Ichigo yelled out, shocking the whole class.

"Excuse me Kurosaki?" The homeroom teacher asked, eyebrows raised.

"Errr its just" Ichigo stammered thinking of an excuse, "we've never had two exchange students at once."

"Well there's a first for everything. Now introduce yourselves please."

"Yo, names Uzumaki Naruto. I transferred from north of here." Naruto smiled, waving his hand.

"My names Sawatari Makoto," Makoto said nervously, this being her first time in school. "I hope we get along well."

"Very well, Uzumaki, Sawatari, you can go sit in any empty seats around here." The teacher smiled.

"Both slowly moved to the back of the room, the classes' eyes on them and moved into two empty seats that were two seats down from Ichigo.

"Yo, thanks again for saving us." Naruto whispered as he passed Ichigo who was still flabbergasted at the appearance of the two souls he had saved.

"On the roof, lunch. Be there. Tell your friend." Ichigo stammered to Makoto as she passed.

* * *

"So this is what your world's schools are like, just to say, it's pretty boring." Naruto exclaimed, leaning against the fence on the roof.

It was lunch and Rukia, Ichigo, Makoto and Naruto had all gathered on top of the roof just as Ichigo had demanded.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ichigo nearly shouted. "Should Urahara-san-"

"I'll explain Ichigo." Rukia cut in. "They have each gained their own unique powers and are under Urahara's care. They will be helping you in keeping the city safe. They however need to stay in special gigai Urahara made so soul society doesn't detect them. So Urahara, to get them off his chest, decided to enroll them here. They're here as cousins, moved from a small town north of here."

"My god, more supernatural mumbo jumbo." Ichigo sighed, palming his face. "Well as long as you guys help me so I actually have free time, I don't care. Oh yeah, where's your friend, L was it?"

"Well he's in his twenties. Don't think you'll find him in school." Naruto replied in a bored tone.

"L-san agreed to patrol while we're in school and I patrol in the night while Naruto-san patrols during the morning."

"Then where do I fit in?" Ichigo asked.

"You can come and go as you please but just make sure you help." Rukia said.

"Whatever, but the same should go for these guys."

"Hey, are you saying we can't help?" Makoto asked in an angry tone.

"Well you guys seem to have gained powers and all, but your inexperienced, two of you haven't even fought in a proper battle before." Ichigo commented, turning to leave.

"Whatever, we can do it, right Makoto?" Naruto said, following Ichigo.

"Yeah, but wait, how am I supposed to fight the hollows?"

"Ichigo here could help." Rukia warmly replied, patting her back.

"Hey! Who said you could volunteer me?"

* * *

"Hmmm, I expected a lot more hollows." L mused as he sat in a café sipping some unnaturally sweet tea.

L was what Urahara called "on duty" for patrol throughout the city. L at first moved briskly throughout the city but upon realizing hollow attacks were rare, he went through at his own leisurely pace.

_Hmmm, so far I've gotten two hollows in about 5 hours, guess I can take it easy. This world from the looks of it seems a lot more… peaceful then my world. No Kira, death notes, crazy people… it's not bad here. _

L paid the bill and exited the café, heading down the street. L was dressed in brand new cloths, a white shirt and blue jeans and squeaky white sneakers. Gigais after all were only bodies, no clothes attached. After borrowing some eccentric clothes Urahara had worn, L, using his allowance provided by Urahara, had bought these new cloths as well as a small backpack to keep his belongings in.

In it he had a notebook, a pen, a book, snacks, and a couple various tools Urahara had given him. The first was a glove that could apparently knock souls out of bodies, which Urahara had told L to use on their orange haired savior if his friend wasn't with him. Second was a soul candy container that looked just like a pez container. As he had learned earlier in the day, it would leave an artificial soul in his gigai to take care of it while he fought. The third and final tool was a cell phone which could apparently track hollows and keep him in touch with everyone.

_Not that there's anyone to keep in touch with._

Naruto and Makoto were at school, Urahara was busy running his shop, and he didn't know anyone else.

_Hmm, I thought having this much free time would be more… enjoyable._

L wasn't used to having this much free time, in his world; he was constantly on cases, constantly using his mind to figure out mysteries. Now that there was nothing, L felt uneasy.

_I seriously need something to do… _L sighed, as he passed by some stores. Hmmm? What about this…

* * *

RIIIINNNNGGGG

"All right, schools out! Do pages 24-26 as homework tonight! Be good!"

"Ahhh, schools finally out." Naruto yawned, stretching his arms. "Pretty boring if you ask me."

"Well I thought it was fun." Makoto humphed as she walked besides Naruto. "Meeting so many people, learning interesting things… I wish I could have gone to school in my old world."

"Well my school in the old world was… well different. We learned how to be shinobi, not how to become doctors or lawyers."

"Well this is a different world, our second chance. We shouldn't waste it." Makoto wisely replied.

"Well, aren't you the wise one. When we first met you were a ditzy, cowardly, little girl." Naruto teased.

"Hey, and who was a knuckle headed idiot ninja?"

"Finally done? Naruto-kun, Makoto-chan."

Walking out of the gates, the two were greeted by the emotionless voice of L who was waiting at the gates a box under his arms.

"L-san!" Makoto cried out happily.

"Yo L. Miss us?"

"Indeed, I was bored so I came to see your school. Looks alright."

"Cool, what's with the box?" Naruto asked, leaning down to look at it.

"Nin-ten-do DS" Makoto read out. "What's that?"

"Well, to pass time I decided to buy a video game so I wouldn't get bored."

"What's a video game?" Naruto asked, poking the box.

"Never mind, let's just say it can be fun."

"I want a video game." Makoto whined, staring longingly at the box. But I don't want to waste my allowance…"

"Spend it how you like, its not like I'm going to buy anything else this month."

"Well we do get 30,000 yen a month according to Urahara." Naruto replied (roughly 280 dollars, yes Urahara's loaded).

"How much did that cost?" Makoto eagerly asked.

"… Around 16,000 yen." (That's what I found on google.)

"…"

"…"

"Oh, look its Makoto's shift now. From 4- 9. Better get going!" L said breaking the silence.

"16,000 yen…" Makoto stuttered.

"I've never had to pay that much for ANYTHING in my world." Naruto gaped back.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia normally went straight home with Ichigo to help him out if a hollow attacked but today was different. Walking through a side alley, Rukia emerged in front of the Urahara shop, where Ururu was busy sweeping the porch.

"Hey there, is Urahara in?"

"Ah, come looking for me?" Urahara yelled out from on top of the roof.

"What are you doing up there?" Rukia asked in an incredulous tone.

"Why, not?" Urahara asked, fanning himself while standing up. "So how are they?"

"They're doing fine. No complications. Naruto-san is fitting in fine and Makoto-san already knows about how to handle these things."

"No hollow attacks?"

"The gigai work perfectly. I can't even sense them from a seat away."

"Good, we have to be able to fool shinigami as well as hollows. Oh yeah and Makoto-chan is on shift today, you should send Kurosaki-san to help her out, as she can't fight yet."

"Ah! I almost forgot. See you later!" Rukia yelled, while running home. As she reached the corner, she suddenly stopped and turned her head back to Urahara.

"Why did you give Makoto-san a patrol?"

"Well, let's just say it will help her." Urahara craftily smiled.

Rukia then turned a corner and ran past L and Naruto who were walking home, discussing modern world technology.

"Hey watch it- huh? Its you!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Rukia who disappeared behind another corner.

"Kuchiki Rukia-san was it?" L mused. Wonder why she was with Urahara-san."

"Hmm, well I heard she's a shinigami and wears a gigai, probably just a check up."

"Really? That's a surprise, but then again it was blaringly obvious, now that I think about it."

"Whatever. Oh yea, hey L, are you good at math?"

* * *

"Auuuuu, how am I supposed to beat hollows?" Makoto whined, walking through the city. Makoto so far had been sitting by the river, waiting for Ichigo to show up to help her with the patrol.

"Why do I even have a patrol anyway?"

"Yo lets go!"

Makoto turned to find Ichigo in his Shinigami uniform with Rukia beside him, cell phone in hand.

"We got a hollow in the park!" Rukia said urgently. "Let's go!"

"Auuu, what's the point of me going? Come back if you're injured, I can't fight."

"That's why were going, so you can find a way to fight!" Ichigo sighed, getting impatient. "According to Rukia, you have _nine_ miracles, but you've only unlocked one, and I doubt all of them are healing spells."

"Well that makes sense…" Makoto said, placing her index finger below her bottom lip.

"Well then let's go!" Ichigo yelled, picking up Makoto.

"Hey put me do-"

Too late. Ichigo had started to run at top speed towards the park with Rukia close behind.

"You don't have to be that harsh…" Rukia scolded, checking her cell phone.

"Well, some people just have to learn this way." Ichigo sighed, ignoring Makoto's cries.

"Here!" Rukia suddenly yelled and the trio skidded to a halt, in front of a small park.

"But… there's nothing here."

"Strange, the reading just disappeared." Rukia said, tapping her cell phone.

"Well, I'm pretty sure if there was a hollow, it would pop out by now." Ichigo replied.

"Auuuu, please put me down." Makoto cried.

"So what now??" Ichigo replied, ignoring Makoto.

"Lets move on, maybe it was a glitch."

"Okay, let's go Makoto! We'll teach you a second miracle by tonight!"

"Auuuuuuuuuu" Makoto cried as Ichigo carried her off, following Rukia.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, you've never even seen math at all, have you?" L sighed, looking at Naruto's work.

"Well, math wasn't really important in the shinobi world. We only learned basics." Naruto complained, looking at all the red marks L had made.

"Okay, then I'll start from the VERY beginning of the lesson, you're clever, you'll probably catch on quickly-"

"I'm homeeeeee!" Makoto yelled as she slid open the front door to the shop.

"Yo Makoto, hey you get how to do this? Let me copy your homework." Naruto asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Auuuu, I'm too tired to do homework. Today was a nightmare."

"How so?" L asked, pointing out yet another mistake to Naruto.

"Well we actually fought one or two hollows, but we there were like 10 false alarms. And no one got injured so I did nothing but get carried around. Auuuuuu."

"Hmm, maybe you should train? Maybe through training, the second miracle will appear and will be an offensive ability." L suggested.

"Auuuu but I hate training too."

"Well, choose, train and get stronger or tag along don nothing."

"You make it sound so one sided, Naruto-san." Urahara exclaimed from behind Makoto, surprising her.

"But I believe Makoto must go on patrol. Kurosaki-san might get injured. It's happened before and he barley survived each one. So continue."

Makoto sighed again and walked off towards the kitchen to get a snack while L looked quizzically at Urahara.

"She could get killed."

"I know." Urahara replied eyes glinting.

"Are you sure this is all right? Makoto is our friend." Naruto asked, twirling his pen.

"Trust me. But if Makoto shows nothing new in a week, I'll take her off for personal training."

Urahara walked out as L and Naruto eyed him then sighed and continued their homework.

* * *

"That's twelve false signals today!" Ichigo yelled, slamming his blade into the ground. "Get that damn thing fixed already!"

"Urahara said its working fine." Rukia countered peering at her phone. "I asked L and he said he saw them on his phone as well."

"Well then what's going on?"

"Maybe… the hollows are getting destroyed before we reach them." Rukia offered.

It had been five days since Makoto and Naruto's first day of school and things had been going smoothly. Besides the 10-12 false alarms the group had, all during Makoto's shift.

"That can't be, that means there's another shinigami in this town." Ichigo said, looking at Makoto who was sitting on a bench looking at her bells.

"And Makoto still hasn't leaner anything."

"Well if she doesn't learn something in two more days, I heard she's going to be taken off patrol and put in training."

"Well if that's what'll get her to learn then I'm good with it."

"How can you say that? Makoto-san wants to be as helpful as everyone else. Going into training will make her think she's a failure."

"Then you'll just have to work extra hard then." Ichigo replied, sheathing his blade. "Me? What about you?"

"I've already encouraged her, carried her around, and even put her in front of a hollow without my interference. I've done everything I can do. I don't know anything about this spiritual stuff. You do though. So maybe she can learn more if you help her."

"Fine then, maybe I will!" Rukia hmphed, "You go take care of hollows, here's my phone don't lose it. I'll help Makoto-san."

"Sounds good." Ichigo said, turning to leave. "Oh yeah, and Rukia?"

"Hmmm?"

"She can do it, I know it. We just have to wait a little."

Review Please


End file.
